Food and water dispensers for pets have been known for a while. Also, ice making and ice dispensing machines have been known. However, there is a need for an apparatus to dispense ice to pets.
The needs for such an apparatus are many. The apparatus is particularly needed for dogs. Dog trainers are often seeking new ways to reward their charges for good behavior. Puppies go through a painful teething stage. Owners often want dogs to entertain themselves while the owner is otherwise occupied or absent.
Known feed dispensing machines are unsuitable. These machines are unable to dispense ice. In addition, they are unable to be easily actuated by most dogs.
Portable ice machines are also unsuitable. These machines are not able to be actuated by a dog. Furthermore, the machines are too easily moved by large dogs.
Ice dispensing machines are similarly unsuitable. These are frequently too large and bulky, and also not easily operated by most dogs. Machines that are triggered automatically at preset time intervals are unable to dispense ice only when the pet is near and thus run out of ice when ice is needed.
What is needed is an apparatus able to dispense ice when a pet is near even when a person is not present to operate the apparatus. Preferably the apparatus is neither cumbersome nor easily moved by a pet.